Talk:Seasons/@comment-70.92.179.184-20140412163521/@comment-70.92.179.184-20140415221016
TeoSS69, as I've already explained before, the first season always starts one day short. You know, since there is always a transitional period between the two seasons for a day or two. And if it started right smack on the first day of autumn, you'd still be dealing with overheating from summer. So the first season starts on that season's second day (you could say it started on day 0, before the game starts. As a result, that first autumn will be 20 days (that is, days 1-20). But the following spring, which lasts from day 37 to day 57, is a full 21 days. To prove this, I could simply count out each day as I did before, but that would be frivolous. Let's instead look at the difference. THe first season is days 1-20. 20 minus 1 is ninteen. We've already established that you need to add one to that, or subtrat from the end of the previous season. So let's do that: 20-0=20 days. It works. Let's do that again with the second "safe" season. 57-36 (remembering to subtract from the end of the previous season) =21. 21 days. Not to mention, you still list the year as 73 days long. But if we added 20+16+20+16, we get 72. Why? But the year ends at the end of day 73. Why is this? Because the seasons are 21 and 16, but the first season is one day shorter, making the first year one day shorter as well. As a results, "safe" seasons are 21 days long and years are 74. As I've indicated, in order to truly be accurate, you need to keep all causes of variance in mind. The first season is always one day shorter. And it makes sense for that to happen, too. You can't start overheating on day one the very first time you play the game and die before you can do anything. Although, for that matter, I shall concede one caviot: it is possible that the information we've both had to work with for the starting and ending days of the seasons was innaccurate. Xtratoothpaste has pointed this out that the transition is difficult for getting a specific date. And it's a good point. We should try to get the information back up. That is, with the graph, and make sure the information we put on it is accurate. The way this is done is through volume. It may be difficult to determine what side of a one day variance the second "safe" season ends on, but the tenth "safe" season will have a four-day variance, either at the end of day 180 or at the end of day 184. So I would recommend someone go and figure this out. I would also say that neither you, TeoSS69, or I should do it, since we've both been so ardently defending our own possitions we may potentially both be biased to the results. Well, I'm going to change the numbers back to how I had them previously, as the numbers currently up there contradict each other. (that is, the 20 day safe seasons, 16 day dangerous seasons, and 73 day years) And I will expect you to allow someone else to do the appropriate research and let them make the changes if changes will need to be made.